


Peace

by rinkle



Category: StarTrek: Enterprise
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinkle/pseuds/rinkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All they want is some peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters depicted in Star Trek: Enterprise, and I'm not making any money off this story.

_Peace_

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters depicted in Star Trek: Enterprise, and I'm not making any money off this story.

Archive: Yes please, if you want to, but please contact me.

Spoilers: General season 3.

A/N: Italics is Archer, normal font is Trip.

Peace. It's all I've wanted for the past year. Peace from the demons that haunt my sleep, the demons that tore my world asunder, leaving a jagged gaping hole in its soul.

 _Peace from the madness about me, the madness in me, the desire to tear other people apart in the hope that they might understand._

Might know someway back out of the perpetual twilight I'm living in.

 _Everything in shadow, nothing distinct except for the harshness within._

Dreading nightfall.

 _Never seeing the beginning of a new day. The blackness all around, inside._

Life continuing, but a life without the innocence we once knew.

 _Life without life. A shadow of what we once were._

Life with only one reason for living, a reason that should never be the only one.

 _A life alone, isolated, lost, never known whether you'll be found._

Still trying to live the facade, knowing that you are cracked, shattered, naked to the world.

 _Keeping your anger close and your despair closer._

Trying to fool yourself that you're no different than anyone else, that she was no different than anyone else.

 _Not sure whether you'll ever crawl out of the pit you've dropped yourself in, whether you can go back._

To being innocent. To being what I was, what others want to see.

 _To being able to respect yourself, to trust yourself, to believe yourself human._

To not relying on others to piece me back together when I've fallen apart.

 _To let anyone close, to see what I've become._

A shadow.

 _A monster inhabiting my form._

Living in the hope that it was all a dream.

 _That someone will come and lift me from this place._

Help me surface from my despair.

 _Push against the undertow._

And reach for the light.

 _Of a new day._

The sun rising.

 _Light touching my face._

Melting the fear that rests in my heart.

 _The frost that rests on my soul._

Freeing me from the demon that was suffocating me.

 _Turning me to stone._

Able to laugh without feeling guilty.

 _To look at myself in the mirror without seeing a stranger._

To see the love and life around me.

 _To look at the people around me without seeing their deaths in their eyes._

I've begun to surface.

 _To know that I'm worthy to be here._

Able to see the light.

 _That they don't see me for what I am._

To feel again.

 _A man no longer a man._

To live again.

 _Waiting for someone to drag me up out of this lonely hole I've created for myself._

I just wish I had the strength.

 _For them to hear my silent cry for help._

To break the shackles that bind him.

 _To see that bit of humanity that lies lost within._

To drag him into the light, give him the peace he craves.

 _Buried._

Without being dragged back under myself.

 _Hidden under the horror of the last year._

Would we have twice the strength.

 _Screaming for release._

To find the peace.

 _Crying for life._

Will we ever have it.

 _Begging for peace._

If I don't try?


End file.
